darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1141
In a dream, Gerard sees a visitor with the head. Awake, he receives the head from Charles Dawson. Synopsis Teaser : In the great house of Collinwood, those who knew of the evil head of Judah Zachery sleep easier tonight, thinking the head has been destroyed. They do not know that Gerard Stiles has found the head, and Gerard has just woken from a frightening dream in which he saw his own head in the glass case, while Judah Zachery stood outside looking at him. Now Gerard wakes, terrified to lift the cover from the case. Will his own head be there? Gerard nervously pulls off the cover and sees the Head. He begs the Head to tell him what his dream meant. Act I Gerard stares at the Head and demands to know what it means. Downstairs, Carrie arrives at Rose Cottage and sees Desmond. She has just returned from a trip with Boston, where she and Flora went shopping and saw a few plays to help her move on from Ben's death. She asks Desmond how Gerard has been, but Daphne enters the room and interrupts their conversation. Desmond introduces Daphne to Carrie as her new governess, but Carrie quickly introduces herself and tells her there is someone she has to go see. Daphne wonders if she made a bad first impression on Carrie, but then switches the conversation to the newspapers that Desmond borrowed from her a while back. Desmond tells her he isn't going to give them back to her for a few hours while they have a nice evening together. They smile at one another. In Gerard's room, Gerard is still talking to the Head when there is a knock on the door. Gerard asks who it is, but there is no answer, and the knocking continues. He quickly covers up the Head and opens the door, and Carrie happily runs in. Gerard angrily asks what she wants, and she sadly answers that she just came to see him. Gerard calms himself down and gives her a hug, much to Carrie's pleasure. She tells him about a play she saw in Boston about a romance between an older man and younger woman, but she's deeply hurt when she realizes that he wasn't paying a bit of attention to her, because he is too distracted by the Head. He asks Carrie to leave, and she sadly does. Now alone, Gerard becomes possessed by Judah and goes to sit at the desk. He pulls out Judah's diary and writes an entry that says "Tonight I will live again." Gerard comes to his senses and realizes he just wrote in Judah's handwriting. He tells the Head he will not let it possess him, and he takes it out of his room. Act II Desmond continues to flirt with Daphne as he reads her the tarot cards. While he reads the cards, he learns that Daphne has a secret that involves death. Daphne tells Desmond to stop reading the cards and just wants the newspapers back, but when he goes to retrieve them he discovers several of them are missing. Daphne tells him not to worry about it and offers to come back another time. Meanwhile, Gerard has taken the Head to the top of Widow's Hill. He knows that Judah is about to consume him, and he refuses to let it happen. He takes the Head and tosses it over the cliff, however someone has followed him. Act III Gerard turns around and finds Carrie. Carrie tells him she saw nothing, but Gerard doesn't believe her. She admits she followed him because she thought he was going to meet another girl, which made her jealous. Gerard recollects himself and offers to take her back to Rose Cottage, and they promise each other they won't tell anyone of them seeing each other on the top of the cliff. Back at Rose Cottage, Daphne is pacing around the drawing room. Gerard and Carrie walk in, and Daphne said she was worried about Carrie and Desmond is currently out looking for her. Gerard tells Daphne the two were just out for a walk, and tells Carrie to get back to Collinwood because he has an evening planned with Daphne. Carrie gets hurt once more by this news, almost putting her on the verge of tears, and she runs off. Gerard romances her and she accepts his dinner offer. Carrie returns and says she can stay at Rose Cottage for the night. Desmond returns and Daphne excuses herself, and Gerard tells him he will see her in an hour. Desmond gets incredibly jealous and warns him about spending time with Daphne, but Gerard tells him he will have to accept it. Act IV Desmond tries to explain that Flora can become very cold if she loses someone's trust. He then asks if he knows the whereabouts of a particular journal and some old newspapers, but Gerard says he doesn't know what he is talking about. Gerard returns to his room. He is happy to not see the Head, but he does still have the mask. As he looks at the mask, he becomes tired and decides to take a nap. He begins to dream and soon hears a knock on his door. A man named Mr. Dawson shows up, and says he was instructed to deliver a package to him: the Head. Gerard then wakes up to a knock on his door, and Mr. Dawson shows up. The conversation unfolds almost exactly the way it did in his dream, and he returns the Head to Gerard. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1136. * This is one of only six episodes in the series to not feature an actor who appeared in 200 or more episodes, along with 168, 172, 180, 1010, and 1182. * Humbert Allen Astredo returns to the cast after an absence of 160 episodes. First appearance of character Charles Dawson. This was the third and final role played by Astredo in the original series. * Kathy Cody returns to the cast after an absence of 29 episodes. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * An edition of [[The Collinsport Star|the Collinsport Star]] from 1803 reads, "Otis Greene Tells Court of Jeweled Mask." This previously appeared in 1137. * Gerard knows of a nice little Inn at Bucksport; they serve a lovely supper. He can tell stories of seamen's lives taking place in Rio de Janeiro and Dakaa. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Gerard dreams Charles Dawson arrives with the head of Judah Zachery to give to him. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: Judah will walk again. * TAROT CARDS: Desmond: (no cards named); he apparently learned how to read the cards from the gypsies on the great plains of Macedonia. * TIMELINE: 7:20pm: Gerard and Carrie return to Rose Cottage. Daphne will meet Gerard in an hour and a half. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Gerard talks to the head of Judah Zachery, someone in the background can be seen reflected in the glass. * Kathy Cody pronounces Boston "BOE-ston" at one point. She seems to be affecting a British or tidewater accent here. * The only newspaper that Daphne Harridge retrieved from Desmond Collins was not even one he had signed out. The one she got from Desmond was the one that announced the recent death of Otis Greene right in the room they were standing in. However, the actual newspapers that were signed out from the local newspaper archives were the ones from October 1803. This is not true. Daphne reads the headline from the paper: "Otis Greene tells the court of jeweled mask." Desmond then says that Otis Greene died in that room and he feels responsible, but the newspaper says nothing of his death. * Gerard covered the head, and in the next scene the case for the head has the carrying straps attached. * When Gerard throws the head off the cliff, he spins to face Carrie, and the top of the set is visible. * At the beginning of the scene with Daphne in Rose Cottage before Gerard and Carrie enter the room, there is a lot of shuffling and off-stage noise. The same thing happens later when Gerard enters his room after speaking with Desmond. * In Gerard's dream, Humbert Allen Astredo flubs one of his first lines as Charles Dawson: "Well, sure you...surely you must know who I am." When he appears at Gerard's bedroom door after Gerard wakes up, Astredo flubs another line when he says "ofs course." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1141 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1141 - 13 Reasons Why Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes